Mandy Magica
by Mandymom
Summary: This story is about Mandy as she adapts to a new world, and becomes more then she was before.
1. Chapter 1

"Madoka..."

"Yes, Homura?"

"I love you."

"R-really?" Madoka kissed Homura. "I'm so happy! I..."

 **End of the dream**

Mandy stretched. "I have been having Madoka dreams for the past 8 months..." Mandy noted. "How strange..."

"Mandy." A mysterious figure appeared.

"Who are you?!"

"I'm Heartbreaker. It's time for your destiny." She had blue fur, emerald green eyes, and magenta hair.

"M-my destiny?!"

"Yes, your destiny."

"I must be special! I thought I was a normal girl this whole time!" Mandy got engulfed in a bath of blue and magenta light. She was carried to her bed by the light and she fell asleep. "Nngh..." Mandy woke up. "It was...all a dream?! Aw man..." She got up, and walked to the bathroom. In the mirror, there was a yellow furred figure with magenta hair. "Wha? My reflection...It's different..." She looked down at her hands. Sure enough, they were yellow. "I've turned into one of what she is, I guess..." _I still feel like the same Mandy...I kinda am, in fact._ She flushed the toilet and washed her hands. _That dream...did it have something to do with it?_ She just shook her head, and got ready for work. She stepped outside. Right outside the door was a blue furred figure with minty green hair. "Are you Heartbreaker's sister?" Mandy asked with no hesitation.

"Indeed, I am." She replied. "Name's Kismeia."

"Mine's Mandy. So um, why are you here?"

"Mandy, huh? That reminds me of...n-never mind...I shouldn't mention her. Heard that Heartbreaker brought you to the rainbownan world. I knew my sister couldn't keep herself from you forever. She's been watching you a long time."

"Well, I am a little cutie..." Mandy giggled. Kyubey watched them.

"What are you doing here?!" Kismeia asked.

"K-Kyubey?!" Mandy exclaimed.

"You know that thing?!" Kismeia asked.

"I saw him in an anime once...Madoka Magica..."

"That's a piece of human propaganda...While a few aspects are correct, it has one glaring flaw...the Incubators are only preventing entropy for their own universe."

"So your kind isn't worried about entropy?"

"Entropy is just part of the natural cycle of a universe. Ahem...A universe is born. Eventually, it dies from lack of energy. The universe is then reborn from a previous point with new energy. This repeats for eternity."

"That's so cool!" Mandy commented.

"I must convey this new information with my kind. Oh, I should tell you why I'm here. We still need energy. There's been a population boom. Our kind can and does survive off of just energy, but with all the new hungry mouths to feed we're running out. So, we've recently started a new mission." Kyubey explained.

"You shouldn't be hearing this Mandy, the topic is...sensitive. Leave, ok?" Kismeia advised.

"Umm...sure?" Mandy left.

"How many energy gathering missions have there been?" Kismeia asked.

"Hundreds. Thousands. Millions. But the most successful have been the witch systems." Kyubey paused, waiting for a reply. When he got none, he decided to resume talking. "You do know what that entails right?" Kyubey asked.

"Mhmm. Step 1: Get someone who wants to make a contract. Step 2: Grant their wish. Step 3: Take their soul and make it into soul gem, thus making them a magical girl. Step 4: Wait for them to become a witch. Step 5: Profit." Kismeia answered.

"Thats the system in a nutshell. Your so smart."

"Thanks."

"Your welcome."

"She's learned it from human propaganda!"

"It's not really propaganda..."

"My species drove your kind out long ago, but you STILL have the nerve to come back?!"

"This mission is going great. The starter witches are already dead. There's more and more magical girls as we speak. Well, they would technically be ascended rainbownans...Since that's what we call them..."

"Stop changing the subject!"

"It's relatively the same subject. We are on the topic of the witch system and the mission."

"What are rainbownans?" Mandy asked.

"Wait, I told you not to listen...Gosh, Heartbreaker musta told you nothing...rainbownans are basically what you and me are."

"So that's what I've become...a rainbownan...rainbownan's kinda a cute name. Oh! I need to get to work! Wait a minute...I'm not on Earth anymore, am I?" _Why did the Incubators have to prey on rainbownans? They're so adorable...Then again, Incubators are cute too...It's cute , I suppose._

"Of course your not! Why would you be?"

"Where am I then?"

"Your on Paradisa. It's a VERY lovely planet. It's quite like Earth. Ahem. Rainbownans are the first sapient species in the multiverse. Also, rainbownans are known for coming in a spectrum of colors. They also have both male and female reproductive systems. But, there still technically is male and female rainbownans. The species started to split into two different sexes, but got stuck in some sort of weird in between stage...anyway, rainbownans are magical. They fly, and manipulate the world in a way no other species can."

"That sounds incredible!"

"Well, humans are incredible too. They managed to get on top, with just intelligence and being built to run and stamina, of all things! Rainbownans have ALOT more to allow survival in the wild. Unlike a human that got lost in the wilderness, rainbownans don't really have anything to worry about, not even the cold. You see, there is a secret layer of fur underneath the skin. If Homeostasis cannot be maintained with the current amount of fur, the secret layer of fur pops out, thus it acts as a backup."

"Cool!"

"I know right? Rainbownans also have no need for jackets, as you probably guessed."

"Thanks for the exposition dump, I guess."

"Your welcome? I'm sure you'll get used to living here in no time."

"I sure hope so."

"Until you have enough money for a place of your own, I guess you'll stay with Heartbreaker."

"W-What?! But I don't have a job here!"

"You can get one. I can personally hook you up with a job."

"Okay..."

"Hope you like your new life!"

 **End Of Chapter**


	2. Chapter 2

"Hi, I'm Mirili!" Mirili greeted. She had blonde hair and pastel pink fur. "We're gonna be great friends! What's your name?"

"I'm Mandy!" Mandy replied. They ran off to have fun together. "You know, I actually wasn't born a rainbownan...I just recently became one!"

"Oh? You seem to not have any trouble fitting in though. Which species did you use to be?"

"I used to be a human!"

"A...a human?!"

"You haven't heard of humans before?"

"No...I have heard of them...it's just shocking that a rainbownan revealed themselves to a human!"

"I didn't actually know about rainbownans till I became one..."

"Oh, so one didn't reveal themselves to you...your quite lucky. Humans don't even live a century! Well, that statement is kinda false, but the life expectancy isn't 100 quite yet."

"How long do rainbownans live then?" Mandy asked.

"Well, rainbownans always get 5 million years of life, but the genetic limit is 1 billon."

"Thats a long time...won't a rainbownan get bored living so long?"

"Mmm...a rainbownan's perception of time is different then a human's."

"That actually makes a ton of sense...considering they live so long."

"Totally. A year seems like a long time to a human, but not to a rainbownan."

"Nii-san! Wait up!" Gerio called.

"Oh, Gerio!" Timothy stopped and waited for his brother. "Sorry nii-chan..."

"I actually heard online that little brothers are called otouto, and if you add chan it's considered looking down on him." Mandy corrected.

"You know a lot about Japanese, more then these guys." Mirilli laughed.

"Yeah, I just decided to do some research online about it for one of my projects!" Mandy explained. _This world is quite different from Madoka Magica...seeing Kyuubey must have been in my imagination! Haha, what a cute lovely world..._

"So how about we go get something to eat. You can also meet my other friends!" Mirilli said.

"That sounds great!" Mandy replied.

 **Scene change**

Mirilli and Mandy were sitting with Mirilli's two other friends.

"Okay girls, this is Mandy." Mirilli introduced "Mandy, this is Saylie."

"Nice to meet you!" Saylie said. Saylie had pastel blue fur and light purple hair.

"And this is Karilmora." Mirilli introduced.

"Hello!" Karilmora greeted. Karilana had pastel green fur and light yellow hair.

"Hey after we eat, how about we go and listen to some music Saylie?" Mandy offered.

"To celebrate our new friendship? Sure!" Saylie agreed.

 **Scene change**

Mandy and Saylie were listening to music.

"Help me..." A voice cried. Mandy removed her headphones. "What was that?"

"Probably just your imagination." Saylie replied.

"Mandy...help me..." The voice cried again.

"I'm going to go check it out." Mandy said.

"Hey wait!" Saylie called.

She went off to find the voice.

"Hello?" She called.

"Help me." The voice called. Mandy continued following the voice. She walked into a room.

"Where are you?" She asked. "Do I know you?"

"Help me." A bunny crashed through the ceiling really hurt. Mandy picked him up.

"Were you calling me?" She asked.

"Help me." He said. Heartbreaker appeared.

"Heartbreaker?" Mandy questioned.

"Stay away from that." Heartbreaker demanded. She was wearing some kind of violet dress.

"What are you talking about?" Mandy asked. "He's really hurt." The bunny panted. "Leave him alone." Mandy turned away. "Why are you trying to hurt him?" She asked.

"This doesn't concern you." Heartbreaker answered.

"He was calling me...I could hear him calling my name...he was asking for help..." Mandy explained.

"Really?" Heartbreaker questioned. Saylie blasted Heartbreaker with a fire extinguisher.

"Come over here Mandy! Hurry!" She called.

"Saylie!" Mandy cried. She ran over to her. Saylie threw the fire extinguisher at Heartbreaker. Suddenly, a ring of ladybugs appeared. Suddenly, the place transformed completely. Bits of what look like torn of paper were floating around, and the walls were blue. All sorts of weird things, such as cards, and giant ladybugs were in this new landscape.

"Now of all times?" Heartbreaker sighed.

 **Scene change.**

Mandy and Saylie were running.

"She's attacking you in cosplay? What's her problem?" Saylie asked. "And what's that thing your carrying? Looks like a stuffed animal. Is it alive?"

"I don't know. I don't know why this is happening. But we have to save him." Mandy replied. The area around them changed.

"What happened to the exit? Where are we?" Saylie asked.

"I don't like this place...it keeps changing..." Mandy said.

"Oh crap, what the heck's going on?" Saylie asked.

"Theres something over there..." Mandy said. Weird cotton ball things were watching Saylie and Mandy. They chanted some unknown language. They waved back and forth on spring things on ladybugs.

"This is a joke right?" Saylie asked. "It's just a bad dream...I am dreaming right? Right? Mandy?" The cottonball things were starting to get freaky looking. The area changed again and all the cottonball freaky things were gone, now the ground looked like lovely flowers. "What's happening?"

"I don't know..." Mandy replied.

"That was close wasn't it..." A voice called. A women appeared, she had orange hair and lovely yellow fur. "Your safe now." Some sort of pendant glowed in her hand. "Thank goodness." She said. "You rescued Kilun for me. He's a dear friend of mine."

"I heard him call out to me...I heard his voice inside my head..." Mandy replied.

"Ah...I see...I can tell by your uniforms that you work at the Milaki Science Institute...your young adults right?" She asked.

"Who are you?" Mandy asked.

"Oh, right. I haven't introduced myself yet. However, it's going to have to wait." The mysterious women made a magical line with her foot around herself. She tossed the mysterious pendent into the air. She then outstretched her hands and caught the pendent in her palms."Please excuse me...I need to wrap this up first." Her shoes came off, then yellow ribbons wrapped around her feet, revealing stripped stockings. Her skirt blew away to reveal a new frillly orange one. She put a feather in her hat, then ribbons created a bodice around her waist. Finally, the ribbons created orange boots and a cute orange bow. She winked. A shockwave blasted out. Then, she was on top of a pile of ladybugs and some weird colorful thingy. A ton of guns appeared behind her, and she shot the weird demonic cotton balls. They all became ladybugs and flew away. Saylia and Mandy were impressed.

"Wow...amazing..." Mandy said. The scenery started returning to normal.

"Hey we're back..." Saylia noticed. Heartbreaker appeared on a nearby platform.

"The witch escaped. If you wanna finish it off, you'd better go after it. I won't mind if you take it this time." The mysterious women said.

"I still have work to do here." Heartbreaker replied.

"You don't understand do you? I'm telling you I'm willing to overlook this." The mystery woman explained. Heartbreaker's eyes widened a bit. "Honestly, don't you think it would be best if we didn't do this right now?" She asked. Heartbreaker turned around and started walking off, and once she got to the edge, she leapt off the platform. Saylie and Mandy sighed.

 **Scene change**

The women was healing the bunny Mandy found. He woke up.

"Thank you Masi." He thanked.

"Your a lifesaver." Mandy said.

"I'm not the one you should be thanking." Masi replied. "They saved you, I was just passing by."

"Thank you very much!" The bunny thanked. "I'm Kulin." He introduced.

"Were you the one who was calling for help?" Mandy asked.

"Thats right, Mandy Byrd." Kulin replied. "And Saylie Miti."

"Woah, hang on a sec how does it know our names?" Saylie asked.

"I'm here because I have a favor to ask both of you." Kulin explained.

"What do you mean?" Mandy asked.

"I want you to make contracts with me and become enlightened rainbownans!" Kulin answered.

"I'm Malsi Toia. I work at the Milaki Science Institute. I'm 23! And, once I made a contract with Kulin, I became an enlightened rainbownan." Masi narrated. Mandy and Saylie opened the door to Masi's apartment.

"Wow..." Saylie said.

"Cool apartment." Mandy said.

"I live alone, so make yourselves at home." Masi said. "Sorry, I don't have much as far as refreshments go." Masi apologized. Mandy and Saylie sat down and enjoyed sweets with tea.

"Wow Masi, it's so delicious!" Mandy complimented.

"Yeah, it's so delicious." Saylie agreed.

"Thank you." Masi thanked. "Since Kulin chose you two, that means your both involved in this, like it or not."

"He chose us?" Mandy questioned. "Um, why would he choose me? I'm just an orindary girl, that used to be human..."

"Well, I've been a rainbownan all my life, but what's special about me?" Saylie asked.

"Kulin works in mysterious ways...even I'm not quite sure how he works." Masi replied.

"Oh, um, what's that pendant you had?" Saylie asked.

"That's my soul pendant! I think it's formed from the hidden magic in my soul. It appears when you make a contract with Kulin." Masi explained.

"Hidden magic in souls? Sounds totally fake." Saylie scoffed.

"Oh, but it has to be real! Otherwise, how would I have unlimited magic?" Masi laughed.

"Whoa whoa...unlimited magic?!" Saylie exclaimed.

"Yes. It comes as a free bonus for contracting with Kulin!" Masi replied.

"So, will you contract with me?" Kulin asked.

 **End of chapter**


End file.
